Wish upon a star for danville
by MissyMeghan3
Summary: i do not own phineas and ferb. a mermaid named angel only wishes to be a human, but will she get more than she bargains for? story is complete! sort of...
1. Chapter 1

**Wish Upon a Star for Danville**

Chapter 1:

The seaweed is waving in the ocean, the fish are swimming freely, and everything seems peaceful under the ocean. Then, out of nowhere, a figure swooped by frightening almost every fish nearby. It headed to the surface and bobbed on top of the water facing Danville.

Meanwhile in a suburban back yard to boys, Phineas and Ferb, where they were working on their latest project, although, they had just started so it's hard to tell what it is. "So Ferb, you sure we should put this fort over there instead of over here?" Phineas asked. Ferb nodded. "Okay, if you say so." Then they started getting to work when they heard someone knock on the fence, the fence opened to show a young little girl with: black hair, blue eyes, a pink bow, pink dress, white T-shirt, white socks, and pink dress shoes; Otherwise known as Isabella Garcia-Shapiro. She put her lovely smile on and said her famous line, "Hey Phineas, Whatcha Doin'?""Oh, hey Isabella. We're making the hugest water balloon fight ever!!!!"Phineas cried with much enthusiasm. "Wow! That sounds like lots of fun! Can I help?" asked Isabella "Yes, of course! Do you think you and the Fireside Girls could fill up some water balloons? I know you guys are really good at that because one time I came over to you guys' lodge and forgot to knock and got splattered with water balloons……so, are you up to it?" Phineas asked, Isabella looked a bit embarrassed for him (you know, for the whole water balloon security system and all) but excepted. Phineas got back to work with his brother, and Isabella left the backyard.

The strange figure in the ocean climbed onto a rock that was sticking out in the ocean and looked towards Danville, its eyes seemed, for some reason, to sparkle with excitement. Then it dove back into the water and disappeared from site.

Isabella was at the lodge with the Fireside Girls they were filling up water balloons as fast as the wind, it actually sort of looked like a movie being watched in a fast forward. They handed the water balloons, one at a time, to another Fireside Girl that gently put them in a giant cooler (and when I say giant, I mean GIANT) outside to carry the water balloons over to the boys' house in. The girls had already made 567 water balloons and they had only been at it for 20 min, at this pace, they would be done with all the water balloons they would need by the end of the hour, which isn't that surprising if you ask me.

The thing swimming in the ocean came out into an open lighted area in the ocean. You may not believe this, but it was a mermaid! A pretty one at that too! She had blonde hair, aqua blue eyes, a normally green tail, and a small purple shirt. She was also wearing a bit of unique jewelry, probably very, very valuable in the human world. She was probably one of the fastest mermaids at the time; she just seemed to zoom right through the water, but being fast means you need to be able to stop at a moment's notice.

Which she had accomplished perfectly, she had been tested plenty (mostly by accident though). Out of nowhere something got in her way, she stopped instantly and misses him by just that much. He was a dark figure, but it was only because he was in a dark, shadowy place. "Krill don't do that I almost collided into you again!" she said a bit angrily. "Ah, Angel, lighten up. I was only fooling around with you." Krill said."I know I wish you would stop that." Angel said (Angel as in Angel Fish). Krill came out of the shadows. He was average sized when it came to body weight; he had brown hair and seaweed green eyes (yes, there is a difference between green and seaweed green), and he had a brown tail. "So, were have you been?" he asked. "I think you already know the answer to that." She said. "You were on that rock above the surface again, wishing you were a land dweller, weren't you?" He said "yeah" she said dreamily. "Why do you even want to be a land dweller? They have the weirdest fins I have ever seen!"Krill said, all angel said was, "they prefer to be called humans or people, and also, I believe that there is more to humans than just having two fins (legs)." "Yeah, yeah, believe what you want, like I care. Well anyway I got to get going, see you around angel." Krill said leaving the area and going towards his home. "Yeah, bye krill." She swam slowly away.

She was going through her memory as she was swimming through the sea. She remembered crawling onto the rock last night trying to get a good look at the town when she directed her eyes to the sky. To her, the sky is the most beautiful thing she had ever seen, there was nothing like it in the ocean, and it never failed to impress her. One of the stars seemed to dance bigger and brighter than all of the other stars. She than did something she saw a human do, wishes on a star. She wished she would someday get to join the humans like Ariel the little mermaid did, although she had no idea that that mermaid was fake she still used this as a sign of hope that she could be human; even though it seemed very unlikely.

She kept swimming until she suddenly could not see anything she was surrounded by black ink, probably from a squid. the ink got out of her way she could see clearly, but when ad but the view she was seeing was different than before she was in the lost city of Atlantis, and because mermaid people knew humans must have made it; mermaids were told to stay away from it in case it was some sort of trap, or something like that. She was shocked, even though she loved humans she was scared to death of this place and she had no idea what to do.

Then she heard a sweet voice coming towards her she turned around and there was a wonderfully beautiful mermaid with the longest brown hair you have ever seen she had red eyes, but that really didn't bother Angel at all, and the new mermaid's tail was a crystal clear white. "Hello there, my name is Luna, and I am the sea witch. How may I serve you, miss" Technically she was only about 13, and she really wouldn't call herself a Miss, but it doesn't matter at all, now does it? Anyway, all Angel said was "yeah, how did you know I needed help?" she asked, the witch looked pleasantly at her, "Angel My enchanted squid told me." The witch said while petting her 'enchanted' squid. "so, do you want to be a human or not?""Yes! A Million Times yes!!!!" she said as loud as she could, but it didn't seem to bother the witch. She told her squid to go fetch something from inside the castle; it quickly went inside a building and then came bake out just like that. The squid gave a bottle to Angel, and went back to its mistress. The squid looked at it then looked at Luna, and then Luna said, "This potion will turn you into a human as long as you are not wet!" Angel was overjoyed to hear this, thanked her and swam away, while Luna waved goodbye and said you're welcome.

She went up to the Danville beach and hid behind some rocks near the end of the beach where no one was at. She drank it all up and was suddenly in pretty purple dress, purple shoes, and her long hair was now a bit shorter, but still long, and in a ponytail. She twirled in her dress then looked over the rocks, nobody noticed her transformation. She climbed over the rock and started for town.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter: 2

Phineas and Ferb had finally finished the fort and Isabella with the other girls came into the yard with a cooler filled to the rim with water balloons (and as I mention before this is not a normal sized cooler it was a HUGE cooler, a little bit bigger than a refrigerator), and it probably had about 5,103 water balloons inside, "Wow you guys, you surely made enough for the water balloon war!" said Phineas, then Candace looked out her bedroom window "What are you guys doing?!?!?!" she said very angrily. "We're having a water balloon war want to join?" Phineas asked. "Nah, I'd rather bust you guys for this." Candace said as she slammed her window shut.

She called her mom, and you could probably guess how the mom responded, all she said was that it sounded cute and that it was a hot day and she could see why they would be throwing water balloons. Candace hanged up and growled angrily. Tons of kids from around the neighborhood came to the back yard in their bathing suits, that reminded them to do the same, so Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, And the Fireside Girls all went home to get their bathing suits on and when they came back everyone was ready. Phineas and Ferb gave one half of the back yard a Red vest (Phineas's team), and the other half a Green vest (Ferb's team), and they started up the water balloon war.

Isabella, Buford, 3 Fireside Girls, and half of the kids in the neighborhood was on Phineas's team. Irving, Baljeet, 3 Fireside Girls (also), and the other half of the kids in the neighborhood was on Ferb's team. Ferb got Baljeet and Irving because he let Phineas pick his team first, Ferb will never make that mistake again!

Angel was now walking down the same street Phineas and Ferb lived, she could now here squeals of laughter and excitement, and she immediately ran towards the laughter. When she ran towards the fence to their back yard, she opened the fence and ran in unaware that they were throwing water balloons! When she realized this she dodged as many as possible then someone put a red vest over her, she had no idea what was doing on, but she realized having the red vest on only made the green vested people want to hit her with a water balloon, but she was still very fast like she was fast in the ocean she was able to run fast on her knew legs and was able to get out of the way easily. Till she found herself sort of trapped, she probably could have gotten away but she did not see her exit. One of the older boys on Ferb's team through a water balloon right at her she tried to catch it in a way that it would not pop, and guess what? It didn't pop! When she caught it she had to put her hand she was holding it in behind her or else it would have popped. Then she through it right back at him and he was out of the game. Everyone could not believe what had just happened so fast, it almost didn't even seem real! Everyone started cheering on both teams; it was so cool to them all!

Phineas and Ferb went up to her and so did all of their friends with huge smiles on all of their faces "Whoa! That was so cool! How did you do that?!" Phineas asked "natural defense" Angel guessed. "Really?! That's so cool! I wish I could do that." Isabella said. Then, for some strange reason all the water balloons went empty, the catapults fell apart, and the forts crumbled, all happened through a lack of water in them. Angel heard someone yelling and an explosion faraway (curse you Perry the platypus!)Though she was not all that sure about what that man said.

Even though she was relieved that there were no more water balloons, not everyone was happy about it. "Oh, there you are Perry! Well, looks like we're done for the day!"Phineas yelled as everyone said good bye and left, the only people left in the back yard now was Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, Buford, Baljeet, and Angel. "Come on mom, hurry up! You got to see what they're doing in the backyard!" Candace yelled as she pushed the fence door open. When the fence swung open, a few of them jumped when the door fit the fence, it was real loud. "Hey boys." Linda, their mom, said. "Hey mom." Phineas said. "B-but, that not possible! It was here a second ago!" Candace yelled in frustration.

"So, anyway, we haven't seen you around before. What's your name?" Phineas asked, "My name is Angel." She said. "What's you guys' name?" "I'm Phineas, and this is Ferb, Isabella, Buford, and Baljeet." Phineas answered, "Well, it's great to meet you. Do you guys do water balloon fights every day?" she asked a bit nervously, but no one noticed the nervous part though they did hear the question. "Nah, it's different every day." Said Phineas, "Okay, good I REALLY don't enjoy getting wet; it is the one thing I don't want to happen." She said with a sigh of relief. "Really, so is that why your 'natural defenses' went off" Ferb asked, "You know what, probably, that just might be it." She said thinking about what Ferb just said. Everyone started to agree with Ferb too. "Well, I got to go now see ya later" said Isabella, Buford and Baljeet did the same. "Ok, see ya." Phineas said while he and Ferb wave good bye to them. "I should get going too; my family might start looking for me if I don't get back soon." Angel said, "Okay, see ya tomorrow." Phineas said, not looking up from a journal he and Ferb were looking at. Angel looked at them then left the yard and ran towards the beach.

Isabella was going into her house when she caught a glimpse of Angel in the corner of her eye. She looked over at Angel, Isabella was still in the doorway of her house, "mom, I've got to check something out real quick, I've got my cell phone, I'll be back as soon as I can!" Isabella yelled into the house, you could hear a faint 'okay' from inside the house from her mom, and Isabella was off.

Angel didn't realize she was being followed and ran towards the beach, made a right turn, and kept running down the beach. Isabella was not far behind then thought to herself 'What is she doing at the beach? She said she hated being anywhere near water. Well getting wet at least.' Isabella kept following her, and Angel still didn't notice. She climbed on top of one of the big rocks she used to hide herself during her transformation and was about to jump into the water before she thought 'what if someone see's me jump in and turn into a mermaid' so she stops what she's doing and slowly climbs over to the other side and sits down on a bit of sandy area left before you get to the water. She sat there for a little while to see if anyone noticed her climb over.

Sure enough Isabella looks over the rock, Angel was looking up when Isabella looked over, which sort of scared Isabella because she didn't think she would be caught. Isabella fell backwards on her bottom, Angel laughed at this, hard, but tried to hide it yet it didn't work, at all. Angel looked over and asked, "Are you all right?" Isabella looked up at Angel who was now laying on the rock she was trying to climb over. Angel was waving her legs forward and back with one hand on her cheek and a look that sort of said I-just-caught-you-in-the-act. "Heh heh, just fine" Isabella said a bit guilty like. Angel got off the rock and helped Isabella off the ground. "What are you doing here; I thought you didn't like water?" Isabella asked, "Correction, I said I didn't like getting wet, yeah, there's a difference." And as confusing as it was Isabella bought it. "Well, what are you doing down here at the beach anyway?" it looked like she was going to ask questions nonstop. "The beach is very close to my home." This was very true. "Where is your home?" yep more and more questions. "We like our privacy, that is something we don't usually talk about" she answered. "Oh, well…okay". Just then Isabella's phone range, "it's my mom I have to get home, I'll see you tomorrow, I guess" "yeah, maybe" Angel said as Isabella walked away. 'Man that was a close one!' Angel thought to herself.


	3. Chapter 3

Well, even though I have no idea what will come out of this story, I guess I'll just make it up as I go. Hope you all will enjoy it!

Chapter: 3

She had finally made it back into the ocean; she just swam and swam until there seemed to be some sort of glow on the other side of this hill. When she swam over it you could see a stunningly wonderful looking city (if you have seen _'The Little Mermaid'_ it looks a whole lot like that city), many mermaids, and mermen were swimming around and in it. It looked very peaceful there. Angel went into the city, and then up to the huge castle in the middle of the town. On the way into the town, there was a sign that said 'Welcome to the City of Aquarius' (Aquarius is also a sign in astrology for dates in between February 13 to March 14) Any-who, Angel went inside the huge castle, she looked around the castle then shouted, "Mom, Dad, I'm home!"

Someone came around the corner, it was a mermaid with reddish, blonde hair, it was put up very fancy like, and had a crown sticking out of it, her eyes were aqua blue also, and her tail was red. She wore a shawl that covered part of her head in the back; it also covered her back, and partly covered her arms, you could see she was wearing a fancy red shirt and red jewelry under the light pink shawl. "There you are!" the Mermaid exclaimed, "Your father, sisters and brothers, and I were looking everywhere for you!" "Sorry." Angel said to her mother apologetically. "Well, at least your home now. Where were you anyway?" she asked, "well…" she started, but then someone else cut her off "I can tell you where she went." Someone gloated in the corner, he came out, and it was Krill,

"Huh?" they to mermaids said in unison. "She was on the land. As a human! I saw her with my own eyes!" "Wait, did you say she was a……human?" she didn't say it angrily, worriedly, or anything of that matter, it was just more or less, confusingly. "Yes she was!" Krill said a bit happily, "Why in the seven seas were you In the world?" she still didn't say it angrily, it was just a question. "I wanted to learn more about humans, so I went into the human world to see what they are like, the children are very nice and playful, just like they are here! I so do wish to get to go pack." Angel pleaded to her mom. "well, you do make it sound like you were having fun, and it is always good to know more about the humans, I surely see nothing wrong with it." Angel was very pleased, "yes…" she said quietly to herself, "wait…what?!?! You're actually okay with this! Come on, mom, that's not fair!" "What are you talking about, Krill, what she did was not _that_ bad." She said it quite joke fully. "But…she…nuh…errrr!" and he stormed off angrily, Angel snickered at him and swam with her mother through the castle.

"So, will you need anything while you are up there as a surface dweller?" "Maybe I might need some money or something, but we don't have any human money, do we?" she said sorrowfully. "No, we don't, but maybe you can sell something to the humans in order to get money." Angel perked up immediately, "Do you have anything I could sell?" she said happily. "Hmm…maybe you could sell some of my old jewelry; people seem to have a liking to our old jewelry." "Okay!" and they swam off to get some of her mother's old jewelry.

Well, apparently the stuff was really valuable, Angel got about $1,000 dollars for just selling one of her mom's old earrings. She put the money in her money pouch, her pouch looked old, but like everything else she owned it was valuable, but nobody on the street knew that it was, in fact nobody noticed at all. She went into a store and bought a towel so that she could dry herself off faster. And ran back to the beach and stuffed her money pouch and towel under a rock where she made a hole under and slid a rock in front of it so that no life guards or other people would find it and take it. The rock hid the stuff well and she ran off to Phineas and Ferb's house.

The last paragraph was a part of the original story, and only that part. I haven't thought of what Phineas and Ferb are going to do today, but I'll think or something sooner or later, that's all for this chapter, cya next time, bye!


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry about it taking so long to update! No time, no idea, I just hope I get it done! Well, here's chapter four! PS: I do not own Phineas and Ferb, just a few of the characters and places.**

Chapter: 4

Krill was still pretty upset, he was swimming in the middle of nowhere just throwing a rock in front of him as hard as he could, and it was a pretty impressive throw knowing that he is underwater.

As he was going he mumbled to himself about how Angel gets away with everything (makes you think of Candace, huh). He threw the rock again; it hit the side of a stone wall. He had never seen this place before. He followed the side of the wall to see where it ends. The end of the wall looked like it had been broken off of the other end, both ending sides looked broken. When Krill looked in he saw Atlantis.

**If you were wondering about the broken wall, it was because Buford punched the wall and it upend up. So there you have it! Back to the story!**

He looked around cautiously and stopped when he saw Luna the Sea Witch, "Hello there." Luna said sweetly, "How may I help you?"

When Krill realized she was talking to him he said, "Oh, uh, sorry to bother you, I was just passing by."

Luna smiled at him, "No bother at all. Are you Angel's brother?" Luna questioned.

"Wait, how do you know her." He asked.

"Well, how do you think she turned into a human?" she asked. He only shrugged. She continued, "Well, I did that. Would you like to be one too? You could look out for your sister. You can make sure she doesn't get into trouble. You may even learn something from this whole experience."

Krill Thought about this for a minute, " I might catch here doing _something_ wrong if I follow her, I have a better chance at doing that if I am a human to."

"So…" she interrupted, "What is it going to be?" she said pulling out a bottle with the same stuff she gave Angel.

"I'll take it!" he yelled as he grabbed the bottle and swam off.

"Good luck." She said a tiny bit sinister like.

**Wow, what's going to happen now? Is krill really going to use the potion? Is Luna evil? What is going to happen? Find out next time I update! PS (once again): sorry about it being a short chapter, didn't have much time today, it was also a fast thing I wanted to get done with. **

**Please review!**


	5. yes, another author's note Please read!

Yes, another author's note

(I got rid of the first one, if you don't know what I mean by "another")

Hello everyone, I have decided that I will finish this story. I have in fact made an ending, but the problem is I don't know if I will really have the time to write it. I will try again this weekend. Hope for the best. Thank you for reading, and I hope you have enjoyed it so far, bye!


	6. Chapter 5

Sorry, I had forgotten that I and my family were going to be away this weekend, but at least I am getting to it now. Enjoy

Ps: I am not planning on finishing it today, there will probably be two or three more chapters, and then I'm done.

Chapter: 3

Angel was in Phineas and Ferb's backyard working on a enormous cylinder thingy, when someone knocked on the fence it opened up, it was Krill. "Hey!" he said into the backyard.

"Who are--?"Phineas started to ask when Angel interrupted "Krill!" she yelled, astonished.

"You know him?" Isabella asked.

"Yeah, he's my oldest brother." She said in an emotionless way.

"How did you get here?" she asked

"The same way you did."

"Oh, you mean you went to--?"

"Yep."

"…and she gave you that--?"

"Uh huh"

"Um, exactly what are you talking about?" Ferb asked

"Oh, family stuff. Very, uh, personal." She said at a loss of words to her lie.

"Okay, well, nice to meet you Krill!" Phineas said happily. "I'm Phineas; this is Ferb, Isabella, Buford, and Baljeet."

"Nice to meet you. What exactly are you making?" krill said staring at the big cylinder in the backyard.

"Oh, right! We're making a giant kaleidoscope. It's a tube with a bunch of colorful beads and mirrors inside, when you turn it the thing you see from one side changes around. We decided to make one of those only much bigger.' Phineas explained.

"Cool! Can I help?" krill asked

"Sure!" Phineas said

"Fine." Angel said very whiney like

Even though everything seems to be going fine above on shore, things are about to get terrible under the sea.

Luna swam towards the town. She gave an evil grin and swam closer to the city. She said a magic spell and then she took the form of angel and entered the gates of the palace.

She came into the throne room. Yet, this confused the queen, because she knew that angel was on land at this moment. "Angel, what are you doing here?"

Luna in Angel's body grinned evilly once more, she turned back into Luna.

"Luna." She said shocked, scared, and scornfully.

"Hello sister."

Well, there you have it. Once again I am sorry about the delay, I am a terrible procrastinator.

Hope you liked it!

Review if you can!


	7. Chapter 6

I'm so bored today! I couldn't think of anything to do. The least I could think of was work on this.

So………hear you go.

_Chapter: 6_

My brother, krill, and I were using these things they called 'hammers' to get these 'nails' into these 'boards'. We seriously had no idea what they were talking about, but we did it anyway. And apparently we were doing okay, even though they did help us out on things they seemed to find natural when it comes to building, we started to get the hang of it fast.

I was hammering more of these pointy nails into the boards when I started to get a terrible feeling that something was wrong. I looked over at krill, he had the same expression on his face that I did. He looked at me worriedly, I knew something was up, "we have to go." I said rashly, krill nodded, and we started to run. But then someone spotted us. "Where are you guys going?" Isabella asked. Everyone else in the backyard looked at us. "We just have a bad feeling about something, we will be right back." Krill answered as we both ran out of the back yard.

Everyone looked at each other then back at the gate, they but down what they were doing and chased after us. "There following us!" I yelled, "Never mind that! We have to get to the beach, pronto!" Krill yelled back.

We ran faster and faster, way faster than them, but they were still hot on our trail. We turned on the beach and went over the rock, I looked over the rock to see them looking around the beach, Isabella points at the rock I'm behind, she obviously remembers it, and the start walking this way(they were too tired to run anymore). "They're coming this way." I whispered, "Then jump in." he said, "but what if we're seen?" Krill looks over the rock, "there too far away, and seem to be walking extra slow, if we get in the water now they won't catch us." So at that we jumped in, and when they had finally got there, we were gone.

Next chapter is up!


	8. Chapter 7

Here it is the next chapter!

_Chapter: 7_

We swam and swam until we came upon the road to Aquarius. As we swam over the hill we saw a horrific site. The beautiful site was shattered into an ugly mess. The city looked ominous and had a reddish glow around it, the buildings were black and tattered, and the streets were empty with not a site of a living soul. This place had turned into a ghost town, it was such a sad site to see, know how beautiful this town was before.

Krill turned his head toward me to find I wasn't there he looked around, and then saw me swimming toward the city. He started to swim after me, but he was really behind.

I peeked into a window, to find myself looking at Luna, the last person I would have suspected, although, now that I think about it, it does seem possible.

I started to creep into the room and hide behind some furniture in the main room they were in. "Luna, how did you get in here? Where are my children? Why are you doing this?" the queen asked repeatedly, "shut up already! There fine, alright. They are exactly where they said they were, on land." She said in a matter-of-factory tone. "And how do you know this?" the queen asked, "well, I'm the one who made it possible for them to do so, if I didn't give Angel that potion I would have never been able to take her form." "Where's Krill?" the king asked. "The same, I needed him out of the way, I knew that if I looked like angel, he would be all over me the whole way to this city. No one likes a sea monkey on their back."

I was shocked, I had been set up, 'I have got to get back to Krill and tell him what I've heard.' As I was swimming towards the open window I knocked down a table by accident, Luna heard it and looked my way. When she saw me, she called her guards who came and took me to a dungeon. "Oh, my dear Angel." The queen cried.

Krill had made it to the side of the castle, totally out of breath. He looked in to see me be taken away. He knew he had to do something before it was too late. He swam away to find help.


	9. Chapter 8

Hi again! I am glad to see people reading this story, thank you so much for reading it! Well, here comes another chapter, hope you like it!

Disclaimer: do not own Phineas and Ferb, just the made up characters.

Chapter: 8

Krill went to every nearby mermaid city he could think of. Most of them thought it would be great to be known as the heroes that fought to save the capitol, but when Krill mention it was Luna who had captured the city, they all swam and hid. He searched for miles and miles of the sea floor for help, but no one dared to go forward, 'I had no idea she was this terrible!' Krill thought to himself. It was starting to get late; he looked up to find that it was getting very late. He swam up to the surface and looked at the stars; he had no idea what to do. "What does a merman got to do to get some help?" Krill hollered into the sky, he sank down some into the water, but was still on the surface. He looked back up again; he really wished he knew what to do.

He went back to the beach of Danville, mostly because he had nowhere else to go. He went to the spot where they usually went to hide from people when they were drying off. He decided to fall asleep there. When he woke up in the morning he was in his human shape. He was still behind the huge rocks. He looked down at his legs then had an idea, 'maybe Angel's human friends can help!' he thought. He sped off to get to Phineas and Ferb's house.

"I wonder where they ran off to yesterday." Phineas said,

"Yeah, it's weird for someone to run off and disappear like that." Isabella said back.

Everyone was in the backyard (Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, Buford, and Baljeet) when Krill came running into the back yard. "You guys! You guys! We need your help!" Krill yelled frantically as he came into the back yards. Cries of 'what!', 'what happened!', and 'what's going on!' were heard throughout the backyard. "What's the problem?" Phineas asked upfront, quite worriedly. "My home and family has been seized by a very evil person, I need help right now or everyone I know could be in danger!" Krill yelled. "Okay! Slow down! Slow down! It sounds pretty serious. We'll defiantly help you." Phineas said politely. "Really?" Krill questioned. "Yeah totally!" Phineas answered happily, with every one behind him nodding, "What do you need us to do?" Phineas asked.

They were all soon at the beach, the gang were wearing these water proof suits to cover up some gadgets they had. "So, why are we wearing this?" Isabella asked, "The way to my house is very wet." Krill answered, and what a very true answer. "Well, okay." Isabella answered, not very sure.

Krill hopped over the rock and went over to the place where Angel hides here bag and other things (she had told Krill where she hide them). He pulled out the fancy bag, and started searching through it. "Um, exactly what are you searching for?" Isabella asked. He soon found what he was looking for; it was a small marbles sack, except there weren't marbles inside, inside it was something that looked more like pearls. He got on top of the rock and poured some out. "These will help you get to my home, just suck on them, there like candy." Krill said. They looked at them and they hesitantly picked one up and put it in their mouths. "Now follow me." Krill said as he jumped into the water. They leaned over the rock a bit unsure if they should follow, Krill stuck his head over the water, in a way they wouldn't see his tail, "well, come on! Hurry up! We don't have that much time you know!" he yelled impatiently.

Phineas looked at everyone, then back at the water, and then jumped in the water. When no one was looking Krill went under and grabbed Phineas's feet, he wasn't able to swim back up for air! Yet no one else knew of this, and all followed Phineas into the water to find the same waiting for them, they were all underwater with no way of getting back up to the surface again. They all struggled but could not get away. Since Phineas was the first one in, he was the first to accidentally let go of his breath, to find that he wouldn't drown, and at that krill let him go and he floated on to his feet, shock to find he was still alive. He was so distracted by this he didn't even notice Krill was a merman.

Slowly but surely, one by one, they all started to let go of their breath to find they were still alive. The last one to let go was Ferb, he was just as good at holding his breath as he was at holding his tongue. Once everyone had gotten over being able to breathe water, which took an awfully long time, they then noticed he was a merman. Buford started laughing at this, but after getting a bad stare from Krill, he had shut up.

"So, you're a merman." Isabella stated. "Yep" Krill said back, he had no idea it would be this uncomfortable to be a merperson in front of humans, infact, he never thought it would ever happen.

Soon they had came across the site of the city, they hadn't ever seen this city before, but they had a feeling this wasn't the way it looked before.

Well, that's all for this chapter, I am trying to get as much as I can get done today, I'm going to be away all week, so hope you liked it please review.


	10. Final Chapter

Hi! Sorry that I haven't updated this at all, but I have absolute no interest in this story anymore, my head is wrapped around other stories, and good chance I will never get back to this again. so if there were people who were really interested in this story I will leave a summary of what would have happened after the last chapter I wrote. Like I said I have it all in my mind, but I don't have the time or the interest to write it all down, be thankful for a summary.

What Was Going to Happen Next:

Everyone goes into Aquarius

They break into the castle and find the royal family

Isabella gets in trouble and Phineas saves her

They find Luna and capture her in an impenetrable box that was made by Phineas and Ferb

All the magic/potions casted/made by Luna wore away.

The gang return home as heroes of the sea

Krill and Angel cannot return back to the land because the potion they drank is gone

Angel finds that she is all right with this and thinks that the safety of her family isn't something she would want accidently put in danger because of her wants.

Well, that is it, no more. And if this summary wasn't good enough for you then use your imagination

Because I have 6 words for you

Wish Upon a Star For Danville…

Sick of it

I'm sick of it

Totally sick of it

(Snort)

…okay I don't hate it that badly, but I am done with it!

Well that's it for this story…

MissyMeghan3 is out! Peace!


End file.
